


Everyday Life In The Order

by RoadFar



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>斯巴达之子们短暂的重逢日子里的一些小破事儿。<br/>警告：游戏剧透，基于游戏的一些吐槽，有恶搞，有VD相关的暗示情节。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人名对照
> 
> Dante 但丁  
> Vergil 维吉尔  
> Kat 凯特

“你上电视了，但丁。”维吉尔反复看着一段新闻，那里面有一小段但丁被摄像头拍下的影像。电视台主播鲍勃·巴巴斯用“有暴力史，并且是个有名的性变态”来形容他。  
“我俩有了共同点，”但丁很无所谓地耸了耸肩，“你也是个带着面具的变态。不过为什么我就是个性变态？”  
凯特拍了拍手下的笔记本电脑：“大概因为你在有些夜店里小有名气……”维吉尔瞪了凯特一眼但她正埋头摆弄电脑完全没看到，“你看这儿，但丁，虽然你是个‘性变态’，但还有人为你设立网页，觉得你是个敢于和陈腐教条的制度对抗的厉害家伙。我觉得这里面有不少看到你的帅脸就难以自持的姑娘，大概都想找你来点儿刺激的。”  
“这是，想和我打炮的意思吗？”但丁来了兴致，趴在凯特的电脑前面，“原来坐家里就能约到妹子了啊……”  
维吉尔“啪”地把凯特的电脑合了起来：“好了，凯特。你可以帮但丁去买几条内裤吗？”  
“内裤？什……等等，你干嘛要帮我买内裤？”  
“你没穿内裤，凯特都告诉我了，”维吉尔很淡定地说着，“你是那天太匆忙了，还是根本从来没买过？就算你是魔人不怕磨坏，你最好也……穿一条。”


	2. Chapter 2

“看在妈妈的份上，你给我把这条内裤穿上！”  
“不，绝不！还有你能不能从浴室出去，我不需要人帮忙搓背！”  
“你必须穿上！”  
“我不！！！”  
“你……你以为砍了这条内裤就万事大吉了吗？凯特！拿一条新的内裤进来！顺便，把那条泡过牢固药水的绳子拿进来！”


	3. Chapter 3

“听着，但丁，你没必要对我隐瞒什么，我是你哥哥，所以没什么大不了的。”  
“不。”  
“给我看。”  
“不——哇！”  
“看看你自己弄的。你自己搞的全都一团糟。还有这儿……你根本自己解决不了吧？”  
“我有别的办法！”  
“什么办法？用一些危险的工具？这一点都不明智。”  
“你要干嘛？”  
“作为你的哥哥，我当然……要帮助你。”  
“不不不，把那玩意儿拿开，别——啊！”  
“怎么啦？”  
“你是故意的！太疼了！”  
“比你自己弄还要疼吗？坚强点，你是个魔人，这点疼没什么。”  
“不——真的——很疼！啊……！嗯、嗯唔……啊啊啊！疼死了！”  
“都是因为你自己乱弄，所以这儿才会变成这样。你自己看看……我跟你说话呢，张开眼睛。”  
“我不要看。”  
“……你必须看。”  
“哇！我的腿要断了！”  
“别乱动！”  
“放开我的脚！”  
“噢！……”  
“……呃……嘿？维吉尔？你没事吧？”  
“你说呢，你会不知道自己使了多大的劲儿踢我吗？”  
“有点儿红。没关系的，不会有黑眼圈的，我们是……是魔人嘛。”  
“你得付出代价。”  
“啊！别……别这样！我的腰、我的腰！啊！你他妈的有必要用那么大力气吗！”  
“我是为你好！以后我都会定期帮你解决！你给我……回来！”  
*  
凯特在门外犹豫了许久，才鼓起勇气红着脸敲了门。她听见门里传出两人异口同声气势汹汹的“进来！”，把心一横，闭紧眼睛拉开了门。  
“凯特？找我什么事？干嘛闭着眼睛？”  
是维吉尔的声音。凯特对自己默念“灵魂出窍并不难”三遍后睁开了眼睛，她看见——  
趴在沙发上的但丁抱着抱枕，维吉尔牢牢坐在他大腿根上，把他的脚向后掰起，正在用指甲刀帮他剪脚趾甲。  
她想起来看到过的但丁的手指甲。每一个都很明显是被他啃平的，当然参差不齐，照这情况估计，脚趾甲肯定还有不少长进了肉里。


	4. Chapter 4

“这个给你。”维吉尔把一个手机递给但丁。  
“这是什么？”但丁充分表现出了一个与现代科技隔绝的人会有的好奇表情，“手机吗？”  
维吉尔打开手机，锁屏画面是但丁胸前的红色护身符——天知道他什么时候拍的。他的手指滑过屏幕，指着拨号的图标说：“有需要给我打电话。”  
“你的电话号码是多少？”但丁在维吉尔的指导下打开了通讯录，里面显而易见只有一个电话号码。  
于是但丁带着这个电话出门了，他一直苦恼于夜场天使们用口红写在他身上的电话号码没地方记下来，要联系她们的时候只能碰运气了。  
此时他还不知道，接下去等待他的将会是每隔一小时用维吉尔的语音作为提醒音的催他回家闹铃、把除了维吉尔的电话号码之外的所有号码短信全都屏蔽的防火墙，以及就算他关了机一样能被维吉尔找到的微型内置信号发射器。


	5. Chapter 5

“我这样很好。”  
“一点都不好，我跟你说过什么来着？不许你用奇怪的工具。”  
“这很奇怪吗？我的叛逆之剑很奇怪吗？”  
“很奇怪。好了，收起你的剑，我来帮你——”  
“不不不，不用了维吉尔。”  
“闭嘴，乖乖别动。”  
“我不——”  
“我说过，我技术很好！”  
“噢！见鬼！我都快疼疯了！你弄到我哪儿了？”  
“你的忍耐力就这点吗？”  
“等等让我看看……这就是你的技术好？把我弄得都是血？”  
“是因为你的不合作才造成的，你如果配合我一下，那就能迅速完美地完事。好了，我帮你把血擦掉。”  
“……哇！你用的是舌头！”  
“这样伤口很快就能好了。”  
“不，别舔了，很痒，真的！”  
“怎么你害怕吗？”  
*  
凯特发誓，她并不是故意总挑这种时候来找维吉尔的。她也不想打扰久别重逢的兄弟的另类叙旧，反正对于魔人来说，人类的伦理道德什么的也不见得适用。  
可现在她又一次站在了这里。好吧，她对自己说，说不定他们又在剪指甲，虽然昨天维吉尔刚帮但丁剪过。  
她敲了门，维吉尔很淡定地让她进来，她深吸一口气打开门——  
好极了。维吉尔正在帮但丁剪头发。为了维持他那个特立独行的发型，每周的修剪着实必不可少。


	6. Chapter 6

“你怎么知道你的老二比我的大？”  
“凯特告诉我的。”  
“哦。……等等……什么？”  
“那换一个答案，你睡着的时候我摸过了。你挑一个吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

凯特听见门后传来魔人兄弟们打斗吵嘴的声音，动静绝对不小，间或还有大叫或是咬牙切齿的吸气，她觉得自己已经对此习以为常了。  
她连问都没问就直接推开了门，在屋里站了1秒——她觉得不论是维吉尔还是但丁，他们俩都没来得及开口问她有什么事。  
她只在屋里站了1秒，就飞快跑了出来，关门的时候没忘记帮他俩反锁上门。  
他们是濒危物种魔人，人类的伦理道德不适用于魔人——凯特一遍遍在脑子里重复这句话，妄图把刚才看到的一切用满满当当的文字挤走。  
这工作真是做不下去了。


	8. Chapter 8

“我曾爱过你，兄弟。”维吉尔用阎魔刀切开一个缺口，回头看了但丁一眼，愤怒还有不甘在他的眼睛里燃烧，然后他毫不犹豫地跳进了缺口。  
“等等，维吉尔！”但丁连维吉尔的衣摆都没抓到——他本以为自己能抓着的，“那儿没网啊！”  
他掏出维吉尔给他的手机，拨打手机里唯一存着的那个电话。  
“你好，你所拨打的用户不在服务区范围内，请稍后再拨……”  
但丁放下了手机。他知道自己永远打不通这个电话了。


End file.
